My Smut Collection
by JoJoSTARDUST2018
Summary: A collection of my favorite pairings from various video games and anime. WARNING! This fic contains a shit-ton of Yaoi so if your wary of the thought of two dudes goin at it, please do not look at this, i don't like to scar people. But if you do enjoy Yaoi you're welcome to read and review this fic. I will not tolerate any trolls... ENJOY!


My Smut Collection

Author's Note: I don't own any of the anime or video games featured in this fic; if I did ALL of my ships would be canon

Warnings? Well, if you don't like Yaoi don't look at this cuz I don't want scar people

Alright let's get this show on the road :3 The first ship is Aomine x Kagami from Kuroko no Basuke

It's been a while since I wrote a smut fic, I might be a bit rusty so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1: AoKaga

It was early morning, Aomine was still in bed. He was never a morning person, and most of the time he'd wake up in the middle of the afternoon unless someone woke him. Kagami was in the kitchen making breakfast. The usual American breakfast that consists of bacon, pancakes, eggs, etc. Kagami was wearing black basketball shorts that hung loosely on his waist and a red chef's apron. The redhead looked at the clock, sighed, and muttered something in English and kept cooking, knowing how his blue-haired lover would wake up to a good breakfast.

Aomine's sleep was interrupted by a nice smell, which meant Kagami was making breakfast. So he woke up, let out a lazy yawn, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the world. While Kagami was in the kitchen making breakfast, he decided to turn on the radio and surf through stations. After trying to find a song on the radio to listen to, he gave up and connected his phone to it and opened the music player on his phone and began to scroll through the songs he had. Most of Kagami's music was American Pop, Rap, Rock, and Techno. A certain song caught Kagami's interest and he played it. The song started off with a soft but playful 8-bit tone and progressed into a louder playful beat that made Kagami sway his hips to the beat.

After Aomine was done in the bathroom, headed to the kitchen, and heard singing? What Aomine saw was the sexiest thing that put the woman with the biggest tits to shame. What Aomine saw was Kagami wearing an apron, dancing and singing to the song that was playing.

Aomine knew a little bit of English from being with Kagami, and while listening to the song that was playing it reminded him of the Japanese idol pop he was so used to hearing but when he heard the lyrics his redheaded lover was singing, his brain turn to mush and his cock has arisen from its slumber.

Aomine thought to himself. "Damn if this were to happen every morning I wouldn't mind being a morning person."

Kagami looked up saw Aomine staring him down, turned red and turned the music off. He could not believe he let himself get caught singing and dancing to a very lewd song. Kagami would never hear the end of it from Aomine.

Kagami stuttered, "H….how long was you standing there?"

Aomine smirked and walked closer to his little tiger and replied, "Long enough to enjoy the little show you were givin' me."

Kagami turned as red as his hair and looked away shyly. He didn't even want to look his lover in his eyes. How could he? After singing and dancing like an idiot while his lover was watching, he felt like crawling under a rock and never coming out.

Aomine chuckled lowly, groped his lover's firm, muscled ass, sat him on kitchen counter and planted soft, loving kisses on his neck earning a small pleasing whimper from his tiger. Kagami's face flushed and looked at Aomine with lustful ruby eyes. Kagami asked, "What about breakfast?" Aomine smirked and whispered in Kagami's ear lowly and what Kagami heard sent shivers up and down his spine.

" **Fuck the breakfast, I want you right here, right now** _ **Taiga~**_ "

Kagami moaned softly when Aomine purred his named IN ENGLISH. Kagami always imagined what Aomine would sound like if he spoke English, but he never heard him actually speaking the language. But then again, he and Aomine had been together ever since Seirin won the Winter Cup. So he should've known that Aomine would learn a bit of English from being with him.

Aomine began massaging Kagami's ass, watching his lover turn to putty in his hands. He knew Kagami loved it he rub his ass. It was a BIG turn on for Kagami and Aomine as well.

Kagami wrapped his chiseled arms around his lover neck, pushing him close, so close that both of their erections rubbed against each other making both of them moan in pleasure. Aomine chuckled and undid the apron Kagami was wearing and began licking his pecs. Even though Aomine swears up and down on how much he loves big tits, he can't help himself to grope, rub or even lick Kagami's nice and muscled pecs like they were the biggest pair of tits he could get his hands on. Kagami shivered and moaned lowly, "D…daiki~". Aomine took that as a signal to keep going and began nibbling Kagami's washboard abs and left hickeys behind the lower he got. Kagami looked wrecked and of course Aomine loved every minute of it and they didn't even get to the fucking yet.

Aomine pulled Kagami's basketball shorts off letting his cock spring free and Kagami hissed as he felt cold air hit his crotch. Aomine saw how hard Kagami was and began to lick the base of the redhead's erection, which sent a bolt of electricity up his spine.

Kagami whined in pleasure, "Enough of the foreplay, Fuck me now, Daiki~." Kagami's pleasured whine made Aomine's brain turn to mush and his cock uncomfortably hard. Just as Aomine was about to grant his lover's request, the door to their apartment opened.

"Kagami, Me and Atsushi made it…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Ruby and Sapphire eyes quickly turn toward where the scream had come from and saw Himuro covering his eyes and Murasakibara standing there frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. This was ten times more embarrassing than singing and dancing to a very lewd song and having your lover catch you do it in Kagami's opinion.

Murasakibara said lazily, "Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, you two should really know how to lock your door."

Aomine and Kagami both sat there looking like the idiots they were known to be. Kagami pushed Aomine off him and rushed to get his clothes on.

Aomine pouted and stuffed his member back into his pants and zipped them and looked at the two culprits who ruined his alone time with Kagami.

Aomine asked irritably, "What're you two doing here? I was in the middle of something."

Himuro took his hands off his eyes to see Aomine and answered, "Kagami invited us over yesterday, we just didn't think you two were…..y….you know."

Aomine sighed dramatically and replied, "Oh, don't act like you're the most innocent person Himuro, Kagami told me he was on his way to the bathroom and caught you and Murasakibara fucking like rabbits in your room."

Himuro turned red at the memory and looked away, not wanting to look Aomine in the face.

Murasakibara on the other hand, chuckled at the memory, remembering how both Kagami and Himuro reacted that day.

Today was a surprising day for both Kagami and Aomine.

Author's Note: Well *blushing* there you go, people, I hope you enjoyed it.

Aomine: Are you kidding me, why did those two have to ruin the mood?

Cuz' Aho, It's my story and whatever I write, it happens and beside Karma's a bitch.

Kagami: Hey I didn't mean to walk in on them! They had the fucking door wide open for everyone walking pass to see! *blushing*

And you two were doin' it in the kitchen, that's where people cook, not fuck, you naughty boys

Aomine: ….Well it was hot while it lasted *smirks*

Kagami: Aomine!

See you guys in the next chapter! ^(w)^

P.S. : The song Kagami was dancing to was Candyland by Blood on the Dancefloor (i was just too lazy to write in the lyrics)


End file.
